Surprises For The Octonauts
by NeversideFaerie
Summary: The Octonauts head off to New Zealand simply expecting to study marine life, but several surprises are waiting around the corner. Sequel to "Driving Lessons", "Welding Hearts" and "Shellington's Big Day".
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to "Driving Lessons" and "Welding Hearts" by Isobeljones2000 (available on WattPad) and "Shellington's Big Day", which was written by me (available on FanFiction, DeviantART and WattPad)

Contains Shellington x Dashi

Chapter One

It was a perfectly ordinary day on the OctoPod.

Dashi the dachshund was seated at the console, keeping an eye on where the ship was heading. "We're approaching New Zealand, Captain," she reported.

Shellington strolled over and seated himself beside her. "I cannot wait to study the different types of creatures that live in this part of the ocean!" he chirped excitedly.

"Maybe we'll get to meet..." interrupted Kwazii dramatically, "...the fearsome bunyip! I hear they hide in the swamps, waiting to pounce upon unsuspecting victims, and gobble them up!"

Peso gulped.

Shellington swivelled round. "They're supposed to live in Australia, Kwazii."

Kwazii froze. "Oh." He was a little surprised that Shellington knew more about marine legends than himself.

Peso breathed a sigh of relief.

"Something we will be meeting is the many species of cormorants that live on the beaches of New Zealand," continued Shellington. A picture appeared on the control panel of a bird with dark feathers and a long, hooked beak. "They are semi-aquatic birds that can dive up to 45 metres below the surface when hunting for food. They have fairly short wings, which help them move underwater, and four toes each on their webbed feet, which can propel them at top speed."

"Pah!" spat Kwazii, "What could be more boring than a bunch of old cormorants? Isn't there going to be any real adventure? Any squid-headed monsters guarding vast hoards of treasure lost by Captain Cook himself?"

Where does he get his ideas from? thought Barnacles.

"Captain Cook visited Australia," corrected Shellington.

"I knew that!" insisted Kwazii.

"We'd better be on guard for stormy weather," cautioned Dashi, looking at some pictures on her computer of dark clouds above the ocean, "There's been a lot of sunshine these past couple days."

"Tweak, ensure the hull is not likely to breach in the case of a storm," instructed Barnacles.

"You got it, Cap!"

The captain rested his hands on his hips.

"Octonauts - let's do this!"

...

An hour later, the Octonauts had made it to a white sandy beach, jagged black boulders dotted here and there, but with little intrusion from any form of life. Barnacles and Tweak remained in the gup A, chatting about some upgrades Tweak was planning on making to it, whilst the others went off exploring.

"I don't like this..." worried Peso, "I thought you said we were going to meet some cormorants, Shellington."

"I did think we were going to meet some cormorants," affirmed the sea otter, "But there doesn't seem to be any here."

"...maybe some New Zealand swamp monster paid this beach a visit and gobbled them up!" suggested Kwazii helpfully.

Peso trembled.

"We're not anywhere near a swamp, Kwazii," replied Shellington, "It's more likely that there isn't any food around here so the cormorants have gone to another beach. Perhaps we should go somewhere else."

Dashi made a sudden groan. Shellington's head turned swiftly to see his wife resting on a rock, clutching her stomach in pain.

"Are you all right, Dashi?" he cried, rushing to her aid.

"I'm OK, Shel. I'm just feeling a little sick, that's all."

Peso dashed over. "Do you need anything?" he asked, feeling her forehead.

"I'm fine, really. You go on without me, Shel. I'll join you when I feel better."

"I can't leave you..." Shellington began, before Dashi suddenly had a dizzy spell and collapsed to the ground. "DASHI!"

Tweak and the captain leapt out of the gup and sped over to the small crowd that was gathered around the unconscious dachshund. "What's wrong, Shellington?" cried Barnacles.

"I don't know, Captain. My wife was feeling a bit ill and then she just fainted!"

"This could be serious, Shellington," Peso said solemnly, "I'll need to take her back to the OctoPod to see what's wrong with her."

Barnacles and Shellington each lifted her arms and hoisted her onto their shoulders, carrying her back aboard the gup A.

...

Shellington paced up and down the corridor outside the sick bay for ages before finally the door opened and there stood Peso, a grim expression on his face.

"I'm afraid I have some news for you, Shellington," he explained.

"Is she very ill, Peso?" enquired Shellington, almost feeling sick himself.

"Actually..." Peso's face transformed into a smile. "...Dashi is pregnant!"

Shellington froze. He was lost for words!

"Congratulations, Shellington," said Peso with a beam.

"You mean...I'm a father?" stuttered Shellington, "Jumping jellyfish!"

He gave a laugh and hugged the breath out of poor startled Peso.

"I can't believe it!" He let go of Peso and was about to charge straight into the infirmary, but the young penguin restrained him.

"Careful, Shellington," he cautioned, "Dashi's very tired and she might be sleeping."

"Sorry," whispered Shel and they both crept quietly into the clinic. Dashi was resting on one of the beds, her paw resting on her stomach, smiling at the thought of what she knew was curled up inside of it.

"Do you know whether it's a boy or a girl yet?" Shellington asked Peso quietly, not wanting to disturb his wife.

"Not yet," responded Peso, "It's too early to tell. When the pup has grown bigger, I'll perform an ultrasound scan and maybe we'll be able to tell then."

Dashi stirred. "Mmmmn?"

Oh no! I've woken her up! Shellington cursed himself.

The dachshund sat up slowly.

"Are you feeling better, Dashi?" asked Shel, taking hold of her paw.

"Much better, Shelly. I guess I'm gonna be feeling sick a lot more from now on so I'd better get used to it!"

"If need be, I'll tell the captain you need to lay off your duties as an Octonaut," offered Peso.

"Should I ask the captain to announce the baby?" enquired Shellington.

"Not just yet. Dashi has only made it into the second week of pregnancy. We need to wait a bit longer before we can tell the others."

Shellington settled himself beside his spouse, who rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is going to be a big step for both of us," contemplated the sea otter, "I don't really know whether I'm ready for fatherhood."

"You'll do just fine, Shel," assured Dashi, "I've seen how you were with all those vegimals when they first hatched. You'll make a great dad."

As soon as these words came from his wife's lips, Shellington began to wonder - deep down inside his heart - if perhaps he was indeed capable of his upcoming responsibilities - and if he wasn't, then he would soon have to be, as Dashi's baby was due in seven weeks!

Note: Dog pregnancies last about nine weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Usually, Dashi was quick to spring into action, but for the next week after she had discovered she was pregnant, Shellington began to realise she was becoming noticeably less and less energetic. None of the Octonauts said anything, but he couldn't help wondering whether they had spotted her sudden change in behaviour or even that her outfit no longer fitted properly around the waist.

The OctoPod was now approaching the Great Barrier Reef and Shellington had promised to take her snorkeling, but he was now beginning to wonder if she was up to it.

"Maybe now we're in Australia, we'll get to meet the dreaded bunyip!" brought up Kwazii, before anyone could relieve themselves that their trip wasn't going to involve another one of his blasted monster stories. It was a good thing Peso was up to his beak in nursing an injured turtle back in the sick bay or he would have undoubtedly started shivering.

"I'm going to park the OctoPod right here, Captain," reported Dashi, groaning slightly at a wave of nausea.

"Are you all right, Dashi?" asked Barnacles with a hint of suspicion.

"I'm feeling a bit sick. It will pass soon."

"What's got into you lately?" said Kwazii intrusively, "You've been off sick every other day! It's not as if you're pregnant or anything." All eyes fell upon him. "What did I say?!" There was silence. Kwazii looked guilty. "I'm sorry, Dashi. I guess I didn't keep me mouth shut."

"There's no need to be sorry, Kwazii." Dashi swivelled round gently. "Actually, I am pregnant."

There were delighted gasps all around.

"The pup is due in just over five weeks."

"Congratulations, Dashi!" squealed Tweak, bounding over and giving her a massive hug.

Tunip chirped excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Congratulations, Shellington," said Barnacles, walking over and putting a paw on his shoulder, "You'll make a fine father."

"I only wish I could believe that, Captain," answered Shellington, his eyes fixed on his vegimal friend, who had now gone over to Dashi and had placed a flipper on her belly.

"The baby will start to kick at some point," Dashi informed him.

"Cheepa cheepa!" replied Tunip, bouncing around, absolutely over the moon at the thought of his best friend becoming a dad.

"You'll make a great mom, Dashi!" said Tweak, giving her another cuddle, before scooting off, garbling, "I'm gonna start making a cot!" She hopped down the OctoChute.

Dashi got up carefully. "If I'm feeling better tomorrow, Shel, then I'll happily go snorkeling with you." She stroked her tummy fondly. "I guess we should go shopping at some point for some stuff for our baby. How about this Saturday, Shelly?"

Shellington felt a surge of alarm. He'd been so preoccupied over the last few days with Dashi's wellbeing and how he was going to cope with being a father that he hadn't thought of the items they would need for their child. "Jumping jellyfish! I didn't think of that!" He clapped a paw over his forehead.

Dashi squeezed his other paw. "There's still plenty of time. We'll get it sorted."

Shellington gazed down at Dashi's growing stomach, already feeling an abundant love for the pup he knew was inside of it. Marrying Dashi had been stressful. He knew he was in for another round of sleepless nights now he was preparing for the arrival of the baby. However, just like with his wedding, Shellington knew that despite all this he had good friends all around him and that they would be a great support to him as he journeyed into this rather scary new phase of life.

...

The next few days were very busy. Shellington took Dashi out on their date snorkeling, not wearing a snorkel himself as sea otters can hold their breath underwater for a long time. Holding his wife's paw, he told her all about the plants and corals and creatures that they happened to pass. Dashi didn't reply, but that was only to be expected as it is pretty difficult to talk with a snorkel in your mouth. Perhaps, in a way, she was glad she didn't have to speak. She was already using enough energy swimming through the reef.

Then, there were nappy-changing lessons with Peso. The little penguin was a master of the arts and yelling "Hop-choy-hoy-ya!" he could wrap up the doll's bottom in five seconds flat.

"Chop-hoy-toy-ya!" hollered Shellington, trying to imitate his friend's skills. He lifted up the doll to inspect his handiwork, only to find that the loosely tied nappy had sailed to the floor. "I am never going to get this right," he said forlornly.

Peso gathered up the crumpled towel. "Don't worry, Shellington," he consoled, "I wasn't very good with bandages when I first started training to become a medic."

Not very good with bandages? Shellington couldn't imagine there being a time when Peso hadn't been able to wrap up a sick animal with the speed and precision of a ninja! An image came into his head of the poor physician accidentally tying himself up like a mummy and he had to stop himself from laughing. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

After several more tries, Shellington was able to put a baby's nappy on like a pro. Tunip even let him practice on himself, wriggling and kicking throughout the entire procedure for authenticity. Peso beamed once he'd finally pinned the towel into place.

Before long, Shel and Dashi's quarters started to look very different. Already, Shellington's cabinet of books had been set up at the end of their double bed, next to Dashi's vanity, and they'd managed to squeeze in his working desk and golfing equipment. Now Tweak had finished making the baby's cot, which was set up in the middle of the room, alongside a high chair, a carrycot and an activity playmat. Shellington was still mystified as to where Dashi picked some toys for their child that looked exactly like the gups, complete with figures that resembled the crew. She'd also set up a mobile on top of the cot, which unlike most mobiles had a variety of different marine creatures on it, from a yeti crab to a colossal squid.

"Tweak did a great job with the cot," observed Shellington, "What do you think, Dashi?" His wife made no reply. "Dashi?"

He turned round to see his wife sprawled on their bed, looking well and truly exhausted. He crept over to see if she was OK and seated himself beside her, gently stroking her ears. Dashi smiled and seemed to ease up slightly. He also rubbed his paw over her stomach, wondering whether the baby would move, marvelling at the fact his own child was only a few centimetres away from his palm.

"It isn't kicking at the moment," said Dashi sleepily, almost as though she could read his thoughts.

It was then Shellington remembered a picture he'd seen in Dashi's mother and baby encyclopedia. He carefully lifted Dashi's head and placed his own pillow underneath it.

Dashi smiled. "You're so good to me, Shel."

"...is that why you married me?" asked Shellington all of a sudden.

Dashi reached for his paw and gave it a squeeze. "You're everything I ever wanted."

"Really? In what way, Dashi?" He lay down beside her.

"You're kind and gentle and you don't get cross easily - even when Kwazii's teasing Peso about finding some terrifying monster at the bottom of the ocean for the zillionth time."

They both laughed.

"Do you sometimes feel you're not worthy of me?" probed Dashi.

"Sometimes," admitted Shellington, "You're so perfect! I'm just a clumsy, bumbling twit that nearly set the kitchen on fire when we helped the vegimals prepare a feast for Troy Tempest and Marina!"

Dashi giggled. "But who was it that personally apologised to them for the delay? You've got a good heart, Shel."

Dashi caressed a paw over her little bulge, which by now was becoming more noticeable. "And now there's a little part of you inside of me."

Shellington took hold of her paw. "There's a part of you inside of me as well, and there's a part of both of us in our baby. I only hope it's as lovely as you, Dashi."

"And as kind as you, Shelly." Her spouse leaned over and kissed her. "I guess I'm gonna need some maternity clothes sooner or later. I'm not gonna fit this skirt for much longer!" Suddenly, a smile crept upon her face. "Shellington? Could you stroke my stomach right here..."

Her husband reached over and rubbed where she was gesturing to. It wasn't long before he registered why Dashi had asked him. Somewhere, deep within her womb, were slight movements, akin to the rising of bubbles, but most assuredly coming from something far more precious. His wife lay with her eyes closed, beaming contently.

"It's moving," whispered Shellington, "That's wonderful, Dashi!"

"If you don't mind, Shelly, I'd like to get some sleep now."

"Oh...right."

Shellington went over to the wardrobe and got out both of their pajamas. He handed Dashi her nightie and clambered into his own shirt and trousers. Dashi merely removed her hat and boots before settling herself under the covers.

"I'm too tired to get changed tonight," she said wearily.

Shellington had just finished doing up his buttons before he noticed that his wife had closed her eyes again and rolled onto her side.

"I'll be back soon," he said quietly, slipping into the bathroom.

By the time he had come out, Dashi was already sound asleep.

...

The first image Shellington, Dashi and Peso ever saw of the little pup was on a monitor during an ultrasound scan. You couldn't really distinguish much apart from its head and the vague shape of its body, but Peso was somehow able to work out that it was a female sea otter.

Dashi soon had the picture printed and framed and set it on her wall above her built-in wardrobe, next to a sweet photograph of herself in her new maternity blouse and skirt with Shellington bent down beside her, touching her stomach. She had also left room for some shots of their child when she was born.

She and her husband spent many happy moments talking about her and planning how she would be educated and who would come over to visit once she was born and what gifts they received for her at her baby shower, but Dashi couldn't help but feel she must be spending far more time throwing up. Every morning, without fail, Shellington was woken up by the alarming sound of her vomiting. He would open the bathroom door to find his wife leant over the toilet basin, looking rather green. After giving her a glass of water and rubbing her back, he would reassure her that the pregnancy would be over in a few weeks and that at least she was not a frilled shark, which has a gestation period of approximately 42 months. (Dashi had to laugh about that. Typical Shellington!)

However, soon those feelings of nausea faded and Dashi found herself becoming increasingly tired - even more so than she had been before. Captain Barnacles asked her to lay off her duties indefinitely and also allowed Shellington to take time off caring for her.

Tweak, Kwazii and even Shellington took turns piloting the OctoPod around the pacific ocean to compensate for Dashi's absence. Shellington had to admit his piloting skills had greatly improved since Dashi had given him those driving lessons almost a year ago. So much had changed in the last year. There had been his courtship to Dashi to begin with, then that day he'd had the courage to propose to her, followed by the happiest day of his life - when he, Dr Shellington, had made her his bride, and now the announcement she was going to be a mother. It had all happened so quickly. On the same note, the baby was growing fast and he had a feeling this would continue after she was born - in actual fact, he was certain of this!

One week before the due date, Dashi was taking a nap whilst Shellington was at the helm. They were near a bed of soft sand which looked like the perfect place to park the OctoPod.

"Should I set us down here, Captain?" he asked.

"Certainly, Shellington," responded Barnacles.

The doctor proceeded to slow down the vessel until it reached a complete halt and then directed it downward, spreading out the tentacles as it approached the ground. It was soon stationary upon the ocean floor.

"Good work, Shellington," commended Barnacles, "Over the last few months, you have become a excellent pilot."

"I wouldn't say that, Captain," said Shellington honestly, and then, as if to prove it, accidentally leant on the OctoAlert.

BLEEP-BLOOP! BLEEP-BLOOP! BLEEP-BLOOP!

"JUMPING JELLYFISH!" cried the poor scientist, absolutely horrified at what he'd done, "I am so sorry, Captain! I cannot believe how clumsy I am sometimes."

"Don't worry, Shellington," replied Barnacles, "I was about to ask you to sound it myself." He placed his hands on his hips. "Octonauts, to the HQ!"

Peso abandoned his medical study book, Tweak stopped repairing the Gup B (which Kwazii had kindly crashed for her the other day), Kwazii quit practising his sword skills in the gym and Dashi groggily climbed out of bed. Before long, Kwazii, Peso, Tweak, Inkling and Tunip were present on deck.

"Octonauts, we have a mission," announced Captain Barnacles, pressing several keys on the console. On the main viewscreen appeared a diagram of the ocean. "Over the past few weeks, the air over this part of the ocean has become increasingly hot and humid, with very little wind. At this rate, it is likely a tropical cyclone will form." An image of a destructive tornado began to take shape. "We must take precautions to protect the area by ensuring that the homes of sea creatures are able to withstand the storm. Kwazii, Peso - into the Gup A. Tweak, initiate window shields."

"Right away, Cap!"

She dashed to the OctoChute and was about to hop inside when who should clamber out but a heavily pregnant Dashi. Tweak gave her a paw and helped her over the lip of the chute.

"Dashi!" cried a startled Shellington, scooting over, "You're supposed to be taking it easy!" He was horrified to think his wife had taken the risk of riding the OctoChute in her condition. If something had gone wrong while she was sliding down...well, it didn't even bear thinking about!

"Stop worrying, Shelly," responded his spouse, "I'll be fine."

"Shellington, Dashi - could you monitor the storm whilst Kwazii, Peso and I are on our mission?" asked the Captain.

"Already on it, captain," answered Dashi, seating herself at the helm.

"Octonauts, let's do this!"

...

The water grew increasingly choppier as Barnacles, Kwazii and Peso helped various creatures in the brightly coloured reef to safety. It almost seemed odd how such a beautiful place could be beset by a vicious hurricane. Strands of seaweed were flying past them rapidly as they escorted the last few sea snails to a sturdy underwater cavern.

"The storm's getting closer," cautioned Dashi, "You've got to get back to the OctoPod now, guys!"

As a rather large stone bounced off Barnacles' helmet, he had to admit she was right. "Kwazii, Peso - back in the Gup A!" he ordered. The three Octonauts swam back to their vessel and headed back to their home at top speed, the forceful ocean currents doing everything in their power to slow them. Barnacles wrestled furiously with the steering wheel, refusing to succumb to the demands of the ferocious storm.

Meanwhile on the OctoPod, Dashi noticed some alarming information on the monitor.

"Captain!" she yelped, "The tornado's heading straight for the OctoPod!" Sure enough, the computer screen showed a diagram of the whirling wind and waters hurtling towards them. "I've got to move us!"

Barnacles was still battling fiercely against the force of the hurricane but the OctoPod was now in sight. If he fought hard enough, there was a chance they could make it.

"Hold on, Dashi!" he commanded, "We're almost there!" He growled with concentration. "Tweak, open the OctoHatch!"

"You got it, Cap!"

The OctoHatch slid open just in time before the Gup A whizzed inside.

"Dashi - move the OctoPod NOW!" Barnacles hollered into the com.

"I'm on it, Captain!" replied the dachshund, fiddling with a few buttons and knobs, before suddenly letting out an awful shriek.

"Are you all right, Dashi?" asked her husband.

"It's probably nothing - AAAARRRRRRGH!" Her face was stricken in pain.

"What is it, Dashi?" enquired a concerned Captain Barnacles.

"I think..." She lifted herself onto her feet. "I think...the baby's coming!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"JUMPING JELLYFISH!" Shellington wrapped his arm around her and raced to the OctoChute. Dashi took in several deep breaths before she seated herself on her husband's lap and they went down together.

Meanwhile in the Gup A, Barnacles, Kwazii and Peso were completely gobsmacked.

"Flappity flippers!" cried Peso, rushing out of the sub into the launch bay, followed closely by Barnacles and Kwazii.

"The baby's coming already?!" puffed Kwazii, "Didn't you say it wasn't due for another week?"

"I'm afraid so," confirmed Peso, hopping down the OctoChute .

"Kwazii, to the HQ!" instructed Barnacles.

"Aye aye, Captain!" answered Kwazii and the two men scurried up the nearby ladder.

Shellington and Dashi landed in the corridor and dashed to the medical unit. Peso only just got there in time before Dashi started wailing again. He and Shelly set her down on one of the beds. The young medic sprinted around the room, gathering equipment, while Shellington held his wife's paw comfortingly.

Peso slipped on some protective gloves, picked up his tools and went back to the Shellingtons.

"Since this baby is premature, it may be that I will have to perform a Cesarean section," he warned, "But I will do everything I can to help you through the birth."

Dashi nodded, clutching her husband's paw tightly, before giving out a terrible scream.

"I love you," whispered Shelly, kissing her on the cheek.

...

Up in the HQ, Barnacles scrambled to the centre of the room.

"Kwazii, switch to steering wheel!"

The kitten pressed a key and his friend rose into the upper chamber of the OctoPod, where the trusty wheel was waiting for him. The water had grown even more aggressive and Barnacles had to put all his polar bear strength into moving the vessel. Worse still, the terrible tornado was right up ahead, looking a hundred times more fearsome and imposing than he ever could have imagined.

The OctoPod took off in the opposite direction, but the monstrous cyclone was not far behind. Barnacles growled and heaved at the wheel with all his might, steering past jagged rocks and boulders, desperately trying to escape the path of the storm.

...

Back in the sick bay, Dashi gritted her teeth and pushed for all she was worth, her face twisted in agony. All around them apparatus tumbled to the floor and Peso and Shellington struggled to stay on their feet. They held on tightly to Dashi's bed, which unfortunately was not completely sturdy. Shellington grabbed onto the nearby sink with one paw and tried to hold the bed steady whilst Peso kept an eye on Dashi's vagina. Shel was wondering how much longer he could manage this when he caught sight of an unravelled bandage on the floor. He waited for the ship to stop rocking so violently and then lunged for it. Quick as a flash, he jumped back over to the bed and with his newly-developed nappy changing skills tied the bedpost securely to the tap. "Hop choy hoy YA!" He stepped back to check his handiwork and froze in astonishment. "I did it."

"I can see the baby's head coming," reported Peso, snapping the otter out of his trance.

"Does that mean it will be a natural birth, then?" asked a relieved Shellington, rubbing his wife's ear soothingly.

"I hope so," responded the penguin, "Until the OctoPod stops moving, it would be dangerous for me to perform an operation."

"Hold on, Dashi," whispered Shellington, "This will soon be over."

...

Captain Barnacles was doing everything in his power to get the vessel out of the path of the enraged typhoon, but so far he hadn't managed to lose his tail. It seemed as though every current in the ocean had all suddenly come up against him!

Grunting and grinding his jaws, the Captain put every last ounce of strength he still had in his muscles into turning the wheel just once more...and then, as if by magic, the thrust of the OctoPod's engines inexplicably boosted dramatically, causing the submarine to rocket forward as though it had been transformed into a race car.

Before Barnacles could even register what had just happened, his legs were flying in the air as gravity surrendered to the sheer speed of the vessel. The tornado was now far behind him and was rapidly getting further away. Barnacles found himself hanging onto the steering wheel with one hand and fishing around for the brake with the other, terrified all the while that his ship was going to bash into something.

I only hope Dashi is all right, he thought, managing to miss a large rock by a whisker.

The thought that Dashi - his crewmate, his comrade and his friend - could be screaming in pain right that very moment suddenly brought a realisation of the urgency of what he was trying to do. He needed to stop the ship - as fast as possible!

With one lunge of faith, Captain Barnacles managed to grab the green lever and pull it downward. Gradually, his feet slowly dropped back to the floor. The water was still rough and choppy but he knew for a fact that the hurricane was far behind them and they were perfectly safe. As soon as he'd caught his breath back, he removed the compass from his belt, pressed the com symbol and called, "Is everyone all right?"

"Never better," lied a dizzy Kwazii, before collapsing onto the floor.

"Fit as a fiddle," responded Professor Inkling, resuming his book.

"Cheepa cheepa!" chimed the vegimals, bouncing excitedly.

"Right as rain, Cap'n," said Tweak, "Hey! Did ya like my latest invention?"

"What invention, Tweak?" asked the puzzled Captain, trying to work out what she had just said.

"I call it...the turbo booster!" She held up a large metal box with several wires hanging out of the side. "It doubles the power of the engines for when you need a quick getaway. I tried it out while you were trying to get away from that tornado. I thought you could do with a little extra help!"

I don't believe it, thought Barnacles, marvelling at her genius. That was what had caused that sudden burst of energy right at the time he critically needed it.

"Well done, Tweak!" he congratulated, "If it wasn't for your quick thinking, we might not have escaped that hurricane in time."

Suddenly, Tweak froze. "Oh me, oh my!" Her ears twisted. "What about Dashi and the baby?!"

Barnacles gasped and clapped a hand over his face.

"Octonauts, to the sick bay - immediately!"

...

Barnacles, Tweak, Kwazii, Inkling and the vegimals softly approached the infirmary's door, out of which stepped Peso.

"Did everything go well?" whispered the Captain.

"I think you'd better see for yourself," replied the smiling penguin, beckoning them inside.

There, snuggled up together on one of the hospital beds, were Shellington and Dashi. Within Dashi's arms wriggled a small bundle. The other Octonauts got a bit closer until they caught a glimpse of a tiny sea otter pup, curled up in a blankie, eyes tightly shut, with her paw wrapped around Dashi's thumb.

"Awwww..." said Kwazii, "Isn't she sweet?"

The baby's eyes opened and she gazed at her parents' faces for the first time, gurgling curiously.

"She looks just like Periwinkle," observed Shellington, struggling not to cry.

Dashi stroked the little curls on the top of her head. "What shall we call her?" she asked her husband.

Shellington tried to remember the names they'd put on their list. "What about Misty?" he suggested, "After my great-grandmother."

"Yeah...I guess she does look like a Misty," responded Dashi, tickling the baby's furry tummy, "Is that nice, Misty? My Mum used to do this to me when I was a puppy." Misty giggled and squeaked.

"She's adorable..." cooed Tweak.

"Congratulations, Shellington and Dashi," said Barnacles with a proud smile, "Misty is very fortunate to have you as her parents."

"Thank you, Captain," replied Shellington, blushing slightly, "It's going to be a huge task, but I'm certain we're ready for it. More importantly, I'm certain I'm ready for it." Dashi leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, which made him blush even more,

Tunip peeked at his new crewmate from behind the Captain, perhaps a little apprehensive as well as curious.

"Come over here, Tunip," invited Shelly, patting his lap. The vegimal bounded over and sat where he had gestured. He leaned over to get a better look at the pup cradled in Dashi's arms and then found his eyes filling with tears.

"What's wrong, Tunip?" asked a concerned Shellington, "Has something upset you?"

Tunip shook his head and made several snuffly chirps.

"You're crying because you're so happy?" Shellington felt his heart warm like a radiant sunbeam. "Oh, Tunip!" He embraced his friend tightly, not caring that the vegimal's tears ran onto his fur (it was designed to be tolerant of salt water, anyway).

Then, without warning, baby Misty started crying too. Dashi checked her bottom, only to find it was clean. "Um, Shelly? Can you and Tunip please get off the bed? I think I'm going to have to feed her."

After Shellington and Tunip had moved, she lay on her side and unbuttoned her blouse. She had been rather concerned when the hair on her stomach had malted a couple of weeks ago (though she knew it would grow back) but now she could see the advantage of having a hairless belly - it would make feeding Misty a lot easier.

The moment her pup started sucking the milk out of one of her teats, she began to relax. It was a rather nice feeling, actually.

"Do you know what, Shelly?" she asked, caressing the head of their child, "If I was a frilled shark, I would have happily waited 42 months just to see our baby's face."

It was then Dr Shellington finally cried.

THE END


End file.
